


Tell Me What You Want

by takhallus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's never been with a guy before but he and Harry have been dancing around their sexual tension for a long time now and finally they snap. (Adapted from prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swallowsmateforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/gifts).



Liam knows he like men. He knows that he reacts physically to men sometimes, gets hard, or blushes, or feels his heart quicken. He knows this, although he has never actually had what Jeremy Kyle would call ‘sexual contact’ with a bloke, or even done what Jeremy Kyle would call ‘passionate kissing’ with a bloke. If one of Jeremy Kyle’s lie detector tests had asked him those questions they would have come up with nothing. If, however, Jeremy had asked him, ‘have you ever wanted to fuck a bloke, to claim him, throw him down, spread him open and fuck him?’ Well, then if Liam said no, that little lie detector would explode. He understands that now, standing in his bedroom looking down at Harry Styles, who is currently completely naked and lying face down, fast asleep on Liam’s bed with one leg bent at the knee like he’s posing for something.

Liam had never really bothered mentioning being ‘bisexual’ before. He didn’t really see the point as he’d never even kissed a man or been touched by one. He had decided that when he got to University he wouldn’t deny it, but wouldn’t shout about it. He’d just let people find out, nice and easy, and if he didn’t particularly want to cause a fuss by letting it get back to his family he’d just tell people that, and surely they’d just not mention anything in the unlikely event the two worlds of uni and family collided. It had all seemed so straightforward, and it was, until Harry Styles. Because Harry was the first man that Liam had wanted to fuck. He’d been attracted to guys, sure. They’d shown up in his head while he was wanking but they certainly weren’t the stars of the show. It wasn’t the same as it was with girls. In fact, Liam was beginning to wonder whether he would even count as bisexual at all, whether it was worth the hassle of coming out. 

And of course everyone at uni just assumed he was straight and never even raised the question. He was into football, and Marvel films, and r ‘n’ b music. He acted straight, whatever that was. Once the lads at football had teased him about fancying David Beckham and Liam had said “Of course I do!”. They had laughed and just carried on a different conversation. And so Liam, as he had done so many times before, had gone with the flow. 

Then Harry came along. He didn’t remember ever thinking of a boy as beautiful until he saw Styles, wandering languidly into a house party kitchen and smirking at the scenes before him like a bemused alien. Liam had been staring. Staring at the daring unbuttoned shirt, at the pure boldness of wearing a silk scarf to a football team party. Harry looked at him and smiled, close mouthed, moving towards him with purpose and holding his beer bottle lightly in long fingers.

“Hello Liam,” he had said. “How are you?”

Liam now doesn’t remember anything about the short conversation he had with   
Harry that night, but he does recall that when they next met, Harry acted as if the two were lovers. He hugged Liam close and left his arm around him as they walked to the cafe. Then they sat and made eyes at each other over cups of tea. It was…odd. Yes, that’s the word Liam would use. It was odd. But it was irresistible, this feeling that Harry might actually want him. It preyed on Liam’s mind, and he started to fantasise what the conversation might go like if Harry ever made a move on him. He pictured a few scenarios. A drunken late night snog, (which never happened). A sly brush of the leg while they were sitting on an overcrowded sofa (which did happen), followed by a not-very-subtle nod to follow when Harry got up to the bathroom (which didn’t happen either). He didn’t expect this.

Harry looks great naked. He has thick, creamy thighs and a flat stomach. His upper body is littered with tats which draw the eye all over him, all over places you shouldn’t look. The way that he is lying makes his shoulder muscles nicely prominent, and his pretty, pink mouth is slightly open. Liam wants to cover Harry’s naked body with his own, lie behind him and stroke a trembling hand down his thigh. He wants to rest his fingers on the bone of Harry’s hip and pinch him gently to get him to roll over and show Liam everything. 

Instead he leaves the bedroom quietly and sleeps on the couch.

When Liam wakes up the following morning the flat is quiet. He gets up and puts on the kettle, noting his closed bedroom door behind which Harry is probably lying naked, as he was last night. Liam makes himself a mug of tea and hears the door of his bedroom go behind him. He stares at his cup until he feels heat behind him.

“I’m getting a shower,” Harry says in his low, northern drawl. And he kisses Liam on the cheek ever so lightly before he walks off, hips swinging.

Liam just sits and waits. He finishes his tea and listens to the fall of the shower. He imagines Harry washing himself, shaking his hair free of water, maybe touching himself and thinking of Liam.

When Harry emerges from the shower, he walks past Liam stark naked. He pauses in the doorway of Liam’s room without looking back, then enters the room. 

Liam watches the doorway for a while. He flips back into his memory where Harry was lying naked on his bed. Why was he there? Had Niall let him in? Possibly. Did Harry want Liam? It seemed like he did. Liam decided that it had to be now or never, in the boldest move has ever made he decides to go into his own bedroom.

Harry is lying on the bed in exactly the same position as he was when Liam saw him the previous night. Except this time Harry knows Liam is here. His eyes are closed, but he knows. Liam takes advantage of Harry’s eyes being closed and strips completely. Then he follows his fantasy and slips in behind him. He feels Harry quiver under his touch and breathe heavily. Liam moves his head close to Harry’s ear and kisses it. Harry squirms and flattens out on his back, pulling Liam on top of him. Liam can feel their dicks moving against each other, that perfect pressure from the perfect place. He kisses Harry’s neck and hears him give a gentle ‘mmm’.

He closes his teeth over the flesh of Harry’s throat and nips at it. Harry then says ‘aah’ and grinds up against him. Liam hears himself saying ‘Tell me what you want,” and Harry more than complies. 

“Lick my nipples..

yeah..

bite them..

mmm

oh..

oh..

suck me, please…”

When Liam closes his mouth over Harry’s thick cock and finds himself struggling to handle it, he backs off and looks up at him, wide eyed. Harry strokes his hair and beckons him back up. They kiss long and deep and Harry takes Liam’s trembling hand and puts it on his dick. Liam strokes Harry’s dick, now wet from Liam’s own mouth and listens when Harry says “Squeeze harder, move quicker.”

He takes in all of Harry’s soft ‘mmm’s and ‘aah’s. He wants to bottle them, keep them just for himself. He studies every sound that leaves Harry’s mouth and watches his face for signs that he’s enjoying himself. Harry’s brow is furrowed, his eyes are tight shut and his lips are quivering when the breath leaves them. Liam loves that he makes Harry look like this. He tightens his grip and watches Harry suck in a breath and swallow hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. Liam kisses Harry’s throat and starts to move his hand quicker, squeezing a little at the tip like he likes himself. Suddenly Harry grips the back of Liam’s head and holds his gaze, staring into his eyes and nodding at him.

“Yeah.. yeah..

I’m coming,

I’m coming.”

Harry comes with a delicious moan, still staring into Liam’s eyes. “How soon can you get it back up Li, once you’ve come?”

Liam just gapes. “I...I don’t…”

“Fifteen minutes?”

“I guess - Oh!” Liam comes hard as Harry suddenly grabs at his dick and squeezes. 

Harry smirks and lightly smacks Liam’s bum. “I need you hard again in fifteen so you can fuck me. That should give you enough time to finger me so good that I’m begging for it.”

Liam really doesn’t know what to say to that so he just kisses Harry and tries not think about the cum that is starting to stick them together. Harry must read his mind because he pulls out of the kiss and tells Liam to go and get a flannel. 

Liam’s legs wobble a bit as he goes to the bathroom and wets a cloth with warm water. He washes himself off and then rinses the cloth and takes it back to the bedroom for Harry. What he sees when he gets back takes his breath away. Harry is lying on his back, legs spread, with a long finger inside himself. 

“Stretched myself out a bit for you Liam, come here. Close the door and lock it in case Niall comes back.” 

Liam does as he’s told. He settles down next to Harry and cleans him off with the cloth, finishing up with a gentle kiss on Harry’s breastbone. When he looks up, Harry has such a fond look on his face that Liam can’t help but kiss him again. 

“Lube up your fingers Liam and get them inside me, I need you to fuck me nice and hard and I want to be ready for it.”

Liam’s hand is shaking as he reaches for the lube and spreads it over the fingers of his right hand. He looks at Harry, begging for instruction. Harry beckons him and Liam lies with his head on Harry’s shoulder so he can see his face. 

“Start with one finger, stroke around the hole, there’s a lot of nerves there, it feels really good. That’s it. Yeah, that’s perfect.”

Harry’s eyes are closed again and some colour is coming to his cheeks. “That’s it Liam, now push that finger inside me, fuck me with it, just that finger.” Harry keens against the movement and moans. “Yeah Liam, another one, please, another finger just alongside that one and fuck me. Keep going.”

Liam’s head swims as he starts to finger Harry open. He listens intently as Harry asks for another finger, and then starts to roll his hips. “I’m going to need you to fuck me soon, Liam,” Harry moans. “Are you getting hard again?”

Liam just nods, then realises that Harry’s eyes are closed. “Yeah. Yeah I’m hard now.”

“Well I’m ready for you, come on, get a condom on, there’s one next to me.”

Liam pulls out his fingers slowly and loves the sound that Harry makes at the absence of pressure inside him. He reaches over and focuses completely on getting the condom on and lubing himself up. If he takes too long he’s going to come just from watching Harry who is now lazily stroking himself. Liam just watches him for a few minutes until Harry’s eyes open and he nods. “Come on Liam, push inside me, you’ve opened me up really nice.”

Taking a deep breath, Liam settles between Harry’s legs, then remembers something from a porno he saw once and pushes up on Harry’s thighs to get closer to him. He lines up and pushes the tip of his dick against Harry’s hole. He must take longer than he thought because Harry gasps out “Fuck me, please!” and Liam surges forward, hearing Harry moan so loudly that the whole street must hear him. “Harder Liam, faster, please, fuck me hard.” The sight of Harry spread before him, moaning in ecstasy awakens something in Liam. He feels powerful, he feels sexy. He starts to jerk his hips and Harry moans with every thrust. He catches sight of himself in the mirror by Harry’s bed and he looks amazing, if he does say so himself. His biceps are bulging as he holds up Harry’s legs and his upper body is tensed and glistening with sweat as he fucks into Harry hard and fast. 

Harry is squeezing his dick at the base trying not to come. “Take your hand off your dick, I’m going to make you come now.” Liam says, in a voice he barely recognises as his own. Harry does as instructed, whimpering as he lets go. His cock is flushed deep red and ready to pop. Liam pushes up on Harry’s thighs again and sinks in deeper and it’s then that Harry groans deeply and arches his back and comes all over himself without being touched. Liam hangs on for a few more seconds while Harry spasms around him and then comes so hard he sees stars. 

Liam can’t move right now. The tops of his thighs are screaming and his back aches. He slowly pulls out and crawls to get next to Harry and spread out on his back. 

“That was amazing,” Harry whispers.”I haven’t been fucked like that in ages, you’re so fucking strong.”

“Now I know why I bother going to the gym.” 

“Did you like it Liam?”

Liam rolls onto his side and looks down at Harry, who has never looked more beautiful than he does now, with his cheeks pink, his lips wet and his thighs trembling from Liam’s dick. “Yeah babe, I liked it.”


End file.
